coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5833 (29th August 2004)
Plot Chesney has no food and is starving. Tommy invites Chesney to join them at their barbecue. Chesney is ravenous and is ramming food into his mouth. Dev leaves to go to Maya's flat to get his grandmother's ring back. Maya tells him that he can get it back if he sleeps with her, if not he will need to pay £2,000. Dev arrives back to Sunita's flat and gets down on one knee and gives her the ring. Sunita pulls back asking him how and when he got the ring and says that she won't wear the ring that he had given to another woman. Vera arrives looking for Jack. Disguised as "Ida Fagg", he and Edie Bagshawe are playing against each other and when they go to get their woods they recognise each other. Edie Bagshawe used to be "Eddie Bagshawe". Jack and Eddie did their National Service together. They both agree to say nothing and let the best woman win. Jack bowls his final bowl and makes the Rovers Ravers the winners. They are celebrating and when Vera comes looking for Jack as he disappears. Vera is sure that Jack is seeing "Ida" so she follows her and watches her go into the shed. Chesney and Schmeichel are watching TV and the electric runs out so they go to Tommy and Angela's house and ask for £5 for the meter. Chesney says that his mum and Les have gone away and he can't find Fiz. Tommy takes Chesney and Schmeichel in for the night. Vera is still watching the shed and sees Jack coming out, dressed as himself. Vera accuses him of being in there with "Ida". Jack opens the door and shows her that no-one else was in there with him but assures Vera that she will never see "Ida" ever again. Cast Regular cast *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Sonia Marshall - Tina Gambe *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Tommy Harris - Thomas Craig *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Angela Harris - Kathryn Hunt *Craig Harris - Richard Fleeshman *Maya Sharma - Sasha Behar Guest cast *Edie Bagshawe - Carol MacReady Places *Coronation Street exterior *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Garden *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *15a Coronation Street - Living room *Maya Sharma's flat - Living room and kitchen *Weatherfield Slaughtermans Bowling Club - Bar and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: The Rovers Ravers' bowls team hits the green; and Maya names her price with Dev. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,340,000 viewers (5th place). Notable dialogue Jack Duckworth: "Blimey, give me an 'airnet and I'd pass for Ena Sharples!" Category:2004 episodes